


Freedom Peak

by Sjoll



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjoll/pseuds/Sjoll
Summary: A tired prince and an overly-enthusiastic dragon go for a nice walk.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Freedom Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumseyRum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumseyRum/gifts).



"Come along your highness, we're nearly at the first stop."

Anduin grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? Goodness, I didn't realise humans were so slow! It'll be weeks before we reach the peak at this rate."

As he trudged through the snow, the prince of Stormwind asked himself - not for the first time - why he agreed to accompany a black dragon he barely knew on a climb up one of the tallest mountains in all of Pandaria.

"Couldn't you have just flown your way to the top on your own? Why do you need me to slow you down?" 

Wrathion smiled, softening his posture slightly.

"Ah, but you are no burden, prince Anduin. Your presence alone grants me the greatest gift of all! The ability to see the world through another's eyes."

Anduin rolled said eyes, coming to a halt next to Wrathion.

"So… nearly there you say?" 

The black dragon nodded. "A few more corners and the camp will come into view. Will you be needing to stop for long?" 

Peering up at the sky, Anduin shook his head. "Not too long I suppose. All I need is some time to catch my breath - ah, and drink my tea, of course." 

"Now now your highness, I was given strict instructions to not push you too far. If you need to rest for longer, that is quite alright. Aren't you supposed to allow ten minutes for the tea to take effect?"

Anduin let out a short laugh. "That would be true if the tea actually did anything. So much for 'Easing the pain completely', my bones haven't stopped aching all day."

The black dragon frowned. "My prince, are you sure you wish to continue on this journey? We could send for a carriage to take you-"

"No," Anduin interrupted, "I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.”

The sudden firmness of his words left Wrathion stunned. Anduin turned his face away as he felt a surge of warmth spreading across his cheeks.

"B-besides," he continued, "the exercise and fresh air is good for my recovery.”

Backing down, Wrathion nodded his silent understanding. "Very well. Shall we continue then?"

Wordlessly Anduin stepped out in front of the black prince, partly as a display of his renewed enthusiasm, partly to hide his ever increasing embarrassment.

-

As the pair of travellers continued on their way up the winding trails of Kun-Lai, light flakes of snow began falling from the sky, dusting the world in a delicate layer of white. Eventually they reached a small encampment set up by the local grummle traders. Wrathion led the young prince to the largest tent, opening the flap to reveal a quiet but cosy looking rest area. In the centre of the tent three wooden benches surrounded a firepit that had been dug into the ground. A cauldron of broth bubbled softly atop the fire, lending the area a scent of herbs and warmth.

Wrathion watched as Anduin sat with a soft groan, laying his cane to one side and slowly retrieving the bag from his back.

“Allow me,” he interrupted, placing a hand on the bag. “I have yet to prepare a traditional Pandaren tea, and I am told the experience is most soothing.”

Sighing with silent relief, the prince of Stormwind nodded his thanks and released the bag into Wrathion’s care. The dragon placed it between his legs, reaching in and retrieving a delicate looking pouch of dried leaves, as well as a small mortar and pestle. The leaves were tipped into the bowl and ground gently until they were a fine powder, which was in turn emptied into a chipped pot, accompanied by a skin of water. A pinch of spices were added to finish off the mixture before it was placed beside the fire pit to boil.

Closing the bag and setting it to one side, Wrathion leaned back with a satisfied grin. “Were the fates aligned differently, I feel that I could happily live out my life as a crafter of fine Pandaren teas. Do you suppose there would be a market for that in Stormwind?”

“I’m sure the people would love it.” Anduin smiled back.

“Excellent. Now then my prince, how long does it take to brew. Five minutes or so, hm?”

“...closer to twenty I’m afraid. The leaves need to be fully boiled into the drink, otherwise their full effect won’t be realised. Not that they have much of an effect anyhow.” Anduin let out a short chuckle, receiving a raised brow from Wrathion in response.

“If it does not aid you as promised, then why do you keep drinking it?”

The prince shrugged. “I enjoy the routine, I suppose. Like you said, it is rather soothing to the soul.”

Now it was Wrathion’s turn to let out a laugh. “I had no idea humans were such creatures of habit, your highness.”

“Everyone has their own little habits and routines that bring them comfort. Even dragons, I should imagine.”

The black prince scoffed. “I’ll have you know that Dragons are above such odd, pointless practices. Everything we do has meaning; purpose.”

“If you insist,” Anduin replied, hiding a laugh amidst his words.

“I do insist. Now, is the tea ready?”

“Patience, my friend. Patience.”

~

After a while the pair were ready to continue on their journey. They gave the grummle camp their gracious thanks and headed up the ever-climbing path. As they ascended the skies grew darker, and eventually they decided that they ought to find a safe place to sleep before night well and truly fell.

“You know, if you hadn’t stopped to drink your pointless tea, we could’ve made it to the next outpost by now.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow. “You were the one who took a whole _hour_ longer than me to get ready this morning. If we had set off earlier, we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

Wrathion sighed. “I fear we might have left ourselves with only one option.”

“...no, you can’t be serious. There’s no way-”

“I’m afraid so, your highness.” The dragon turned to face his travelling companion. Anduin was standing to one side of the narrow path, leaning heavily on his cane for support, one arm dangling helplessly at his side and face red from the bitter chill of the wind. Seeing the prince so tired, so dejected, seemed to fill Wrathion with a burst of compassion.

“Fret not!”

Anduin’s head jolted up at the sudden shout.

“I, Wrathion, sole survivor of the black dragonflight, shall take up this task for you. Please be seated while I attend to the matter at hand. In no time, we shall have our shelter for the night.”

The prince of stormwind was unable to hold back his tired smile, radiating his appreciation.

“Thank you. I fear if I don’t sit down soon, I might collapse.”

“Be at ease, my prince.” Wrathion flashed him a grin and a wink, before turning around to get to work.

~

“...y’know, I don’t think that’s supposed to look like that.”

“Nonsense! This is exactly as the diagram says.”

“I thought you threw the diagram away?”

Wrathion’s chest emitted a low rumble. “...it was being deceptive. Besides, I memorised the final page so I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Anduin raised a concerned brow. “If you say so. It’s just… well, most of the tents I’ve seen are a little taller than ours is.”

From his seat on a small boulder, the prince of stormwind had the perfect view of Wrathion hard at work. The dragon had unpacked all the supplies for building the tent and laid them out across the snowy ground, and was in the middle of construction.

“Do you want me to help? I could always-”

“Your highness! How many times, I am under strict guidance to ensure your health and wellbeing. Keep resting your weary bones, I am more than capable of erecting this magnificent structure.”

Anduin sighed with a grin. “If you insist. Although I do hope you manage to complete it before sunset. I would imagine putting a tent together becomes even more challenging in the dark.”

“Not to fear, I think I’m nearly there.”

~

As the moons rose above the horizon, the two princes found themselves huddled together in a cramped but mostly stable tent. Wrathion’s questionable building skills had resulted in a space one definitely couldn’t stand up in - or even sit upright, for that matter - but it was at least shelter. The pair found themselves laid on their fronts, huddled close for warmth as much as a lack of space, with their heads peering out at the falling snow and the empty calm of winter.

Anduin cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Well it’s no friendly tavern, but I do quite like our room for the night.”

Wrathion spoke in quiet, subdued tones. “There is no need for false flattery, my prince. I have not provided us with adequate shelter for the night. You have my most sincere apologies.”

The prince chuckled, patting the other’s arm softly. “Don’t be silly - honestly, I love this. It’s wonderfully cosy. I feel as though I could spend hours just laying here.”

The black dragon felt his chest swell with warmth as Anduin’s hand brushed against his own. A hint of pink crossed his cheeks. “...it does have a certain charm, I suppose,” he mumbled with a soft smile.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, allowing the world to pass by outside, safe and content in their own little bubble. Through the falling snow, distant sparks of light dotted the sky.

“Do the stars seem brighter tonight, my friend?”

Wrathion tilted his head upwards. “Mm, perhaps they are. I suppose the air will become clearer the higher we climb.”

Resting his head on the thin pillow before him, Anduin smiled. “In that case, the view from the top will most definitely be worth the climb.”

“So it shall, my prince. So it shall.”

~

Morning found the travellers in a brand new world. The overnight snow had covered what slim signs of the trail had once existed, leaving them with only their instinct as a guide. After a short debate they decided that Wrathion should lead the way; his claim that his ‘keen draconic instincts’ would keep them on track swaying the decision in his favour.

As they continued their ascension the path only grew steeper and steeper, until eventually a towering cliff blocked their way.

“Should we turn around?” Anduin suggested, “I’m sure we could find another way.”

The black dragon scowled at the rocky wall before him. “Nonsense, there must be some way past this, even if I have to fly you up there myself.”

The prince chuckled. “No offense, but I don’t know if your whelp form would be strong enough.”

“Then you underestimate me, your highness. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Wrathion began to brace himself for transformation, only to be stopped by a strange voice.

“You shall not find success that way, young ones.”

The pair span around to find an old pandaren smiling at them. They wore a thick robe, woven from a light brown material, and held a large basket filled with various herbs under one arm.

“Oh- Goodness! We didn’t expect anyone else to be up here!” Anduin exclaimed.

“Do not worry child, I heard of your coming. Two travellers seeking the perfect view, hm? I can aid you in your journey, but I do ask for something in return.”

Wrathion stepped forward, standing between the stranger and Anduin, body tensed, eyes glaring. “And how do we know we can trust you?”

The Pandaren shrugged. “I have nothing but my word to give you, I am afraid. But please, indulge me, I do not often get company all the way up here. All I ask is that you stay a while - spare me a rare conversation.” Their face was warm and wrinkled, offering a kind smile.

The black dragon’s stance softened. “...very well. We won’t be staying long though.”

Anduin rolled his eyes at Wrathion before offering a short bow. “Thank you very much, we would appreciate that.”

~

The Pandaren led the travellers to a small cave not far from where they were stuck. Walking inside they were greeted by a distant sweet scent, as well as the warmth of a small campfire. The cave wasn’t tall, but it was just deep enough to protect them from the chill of the mountain.

“Please, warm yourselves by the fire. I shall prepare the food.”

Anduin nodded his thanks before sitting down on the smooth stone floor. Wrathion was right behind him, sitting as close as he could. He made eye contact with the prince, flicking between Anduin and the Pandaren with a glare of concern.

Stormwind’s prince sighed and leaned towards the dragon, whispering into his ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

Wrathion’s eyes widened as he felt Anduin’s breath on his neck, tiny hairs standing on end as a small shiver ran through him. Thankfully, the prince didn’t seem to notice.

“I fear it isn’t very well presented,” The Pandaren interrupted as they walked over to the campfire, setting down a woven box near the pair, “But hopefully it shall prove nourishing.”

They lifted open the lid of the container, revealing a delightful pile of various baked goods. Fresh-looking scones and miniature fruit pies were accompanied by twists and twirls of all manner of pastries, which were in turn laid beside stacks of iced buns and frosted cupcakes in a wide variety of shapes and colours. The pair could hardly believe the spread presented before them - how it was all so fresh and well kept was a mystery, but not one they seemed willing to dwell on for the time being.

Smiling at their hungry faces, the old Pandaren nodded their encouragement. “Please, eat all that you wish. I have more than enough for all.”

Wordlessly, the travellers dug in, sharing the food between themselves and savouring each and every bite.

~

“I hope we didn’t take too much from you. Your offer was very kind.”

“Do not worry, prince Anduin, I am always well stocked up here. Your friend seems to have enjoyed his share.”

The Pandaren nodded toward Wrathion who had dozed off after feasting and now lay curled up beside the fire.

“Ha, he certainly did, that one has an appetite to rival an entire town.” The prince sipped water from a flask as he spoke.

The hermit nodded. “However even when sated, I fear his soul still hungers. Knowledge, understanding - those are his true meals.”

Anduin let out a nervous laugh. “...you seem to know a lot about life. Have you always lived here?”

“Oh, since I was a cub. I only travel down the mountain once a year. Life is much easier for me up here.”

“Does it ever get lonely?”

They shrugged. “I suppose so. But most of the time, I enjoy the solitude.”

Something about the hermit felt strange, Anduin decided. It almost seemed as though they knew everything there was to know, and simply humored the world by living in it. Somehow, If they announced that they were a Titan who had taken on mortal disguise, he felt he wouldn’t be overly surprised.

“So, have you held his hand yet?”

The prince of Stormwind spluttered out his water mid-drink, coughing and choking for a moment before regaining his composure.

“I...I beg your pardon?”

“His hand - have you held it yet?”

Anduin faced the Pandaren head on, eyes wide and brows raised in shock.

“Uh- no, I suppose not…?”

“To hold the hand of a stranger is to know them better. To hold the hand of one you love is to love them deeper. Once your fingers intertwine, all becomes clear.”

“I’m afraid you might be a little bit confused, I don’t actually-”

Chuckling, they shook their head. “Ah child, do not fear. Your deepest desires are clear to see, but I shall keep them secret. Tell me, have you loved him for long?”

Anduin was lost for words. He felt as though his soul had been laid bare before this stranger, and yet… he still felt safe. Secure. The words that left the hermit’s mouth were words of comfort, of understanding. He knew he could trust them, and perhaps even lean on them for advice.

“...I s-suppose it started when we first met...”

The prince’s words came slowly at first, but as he continued to speak he felt them spill forth easier and quicker.

“He was rude - arrogant, even - when he first introduced himself. I was at the Tavern to heal, but he seemed to disregard that entirely. All he wanted to do was play silly board games, discuss ridiculous topics at length, take short walks that always turned into long walks… be by my side.”

Anduin broke up his words with a drink before continuing. “I eventually came to understand that he was _helping_ me to heal, in his own way. His presence mended me… it mended my soul.”

The pandaren simply nodded, giving the prince the time and space to process what he was saying.

“I… I want to hold him close. To thank him for all that he has done for me. And… to always have him at my side.” As he spoke, Anduin’s face lit up with understanding.

The pandaren smiled warmly at the boy. “When one speaks honestly of their deepest dreams, clarity embraces them.”

Peace overcame the cave, disturbed only by the gentle background buzz of Wrathion snoring. Anduin blinked back tears, staring out at the dark night sky. Like gems, stars twinkled in the distance. The world seemed brighter than before, more open, more free. The skies were dark, yet he longed to explore them, to leap into the midnight and visit the shining stars. All he needed was Wrathion at his side, and anything could be possible. He realised that now.

“Ah, but the night grows old and I must rest my tired bones. Rest well, prince Anduin. You have far to go in the morning.”

The Pandaren stood slowly and walked back into the cave, leaving Anduin with his thoughts and the stars.

~

It was late morning by the time the travellers left the cave. As they waved off the old hermit and turned to embark on the final part of their journey, Wrathion posed a question.

“Did we even ask for their name?”

Anduin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Well I didn’t, but I don’t suppose you had the chance. When you weren’t snoring loud enough to cause an avalanche, your face was stuffed full of cake.”

Wrathion flashed the prince a grin, tiny fangs glistening in the sun. “Come along now your highness, do you not remember what I told you at the start of our journey together? Everything a dragon does has meaning; purpose.”

“And the purpose of falling into a self-induced food coma for fourteen hours straight was…?”

Clearing his throat, the black dragon put on his best ‘serious’ face, trying desperately to act indifferent to Anduin’s accusations. “To prepare my body for the last leg of our journey - the hardest part, might I add. The peak is within our reach, but so are the jagged cliffs we must scale to reach it.”

The prince frowned sadly. “You didn’t mention scaling cliffs before. I… I don’t know that I can physically do that yet.” He tapped his cane on the snow so as to demonstrate his point.

Wrathion noticed his companion’s fallen expression and felt a surge of compassion sweep through him. Compassion. Why did he keep feeling _that one_ around Anduin?

“Don’t worry, your highness. We shall make it together, you have my word.”

~

The black prince was known to exaggerate, but he was no liar, that much was true. The day’s journey was definitely the hardest they’d had so far, but Anduin was determined to prove himself as much as Wrathion was to help him do so. The cliffs were mostly passable, and the odd ones that proved too much for the young prince were able to be avoided as they altered their route on the go.

Hours of arduous climbing and a pile of scraped legs and bruises later, the pair arrived at an area signposted as ‘The walk of the free’.

“That is quite… quite the odd name… my prince…” Wrathion all but dragged the words from his lungs in between deep gulps of air. Anduin sat down wordlessly, a barely noticeable nod his only reply as he laid his back against the firm rock. One last path, one last walk. The worst was behind them, all that remained was the final few steps.

Regaining his composure somewhat, Wrathion nodded at the path ahead. “Our final march to freedom. The freedom of the peak.”

“When you ascend above the world, you are freed from the bonds of mortality.”

The black dragon frowned. “Did the hermit tell you that?”

Anduin nodded with half a grin. “You were asleep at the time.”

A warm, genuine chuckle slipped out of Wrathion’s mouth. He could almost believe the prince’s wisdom. So high above the world he knew, he did feel a strange freedom. There was less pressure to be strong, to be bold. None of his plans held weight up here. He could simply… be.

“Come on then,” Anduin groaned as he stood, leaning on his cane for the final support, “Shall we?”

Wrathion nodded. They set off together, walking side by side and matching each other’s pace as they waded upward through the thick snow for one last time.

~

The sun began to fall through the sky, plummeting past the horizon and leaving a faded glow in its wake. With an auburn backdrop the pair of travellers finally arrived at the peak of the mountain. Words could not begin to describe the calm, Anduin thought. Clouds idly drifted below their feet as the world stretched out before their eyes. In the distance, the Serpent’s Spine wove along Kun-Lai’s border, trailing away lazily into the Vale. The air was sharp and light - to breathe it in was to inhale purity.

For once lost for words, Wrathion quietly stood in awe. He couldn’t bring his eyes to stay still, there was simply too much _world_ to take in. All of Pandaria was laid before him. All of his plans, his ideas, all spread across his eyeline. And yet, he couldn’t think of any of them. Why bother trying anyhow? What could compete with such a view.

“I… I want to stay here forever.” Anduin breathed out, words fading away into the absence of reality.

After a moment’s contemplation, Wrathion smiled softly. “Now I know why the hermit lives so far up the mountain. Who wouldn’t want to be closer to this.”

They stood quietly once again, absorbing the atmosphere in comfortable silence. Time, as much as all aspects of reality, seemed to slip away upon the peak. The world faded to darkness and the two moons of Azeroth rose into position. One by one, bright specks of light sparked to life across the night sky. Thousands upon thousands of stars, all so far away - and yet, to the prince and his dragon, they felt closer than ever before.

After some time Anduin felt his legs begin to complain, and retired himself to a slab of untouched stone. Wrathion joined him, sitting by his side and warming his soul with a soft smile. The prince felt his cheeks rush with heat, but couldn’t bring himself to hide, simply responding with a caring grin of his own.

“You know, I…”

Wrathion raised a brow, but gave Anduin the time he needed to speak. The prince took a deep breath; in, and out, before continuing.

“...when we first set off on this journey, I didn’t know you very well. I still don’t, quite honestly. But-”

Stormwind’s prince felt the words stick in his throat, mouth frozen open with feelings that refused to be spoken.

“Perhaps-” Wrathion interrupted, a rarely heard sincerity in his shaking voice, “you might hold my hand, so that we might know one another better?”

Anduin sighed with a lifetime of relief, heart welling in his throat as he nodded his wordless reply. The two princes reached out to each other, chests rising as their hands touched, fingers sliding forward and brushing against the softness of one another’s palms. They wound together, holding close and firm, as if willing reality to keep them in this moment for an eternity.

Nothing below the peak seemed to exist. Not war, not hatred, not life. Forever they could live above the world, needing only each other to sustain their wonderful reality.

The companions gazed up towards the heavens. In this moment, everything was perfect.

Everything would always be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was alright, and I hope it wasn't too much of a mess. Oh, and thank you to everyone who took part in the exchange! I hope you had as much fun as I did < 3


End file.
